A risky encounter
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Risky Boots, free from the tyranny of the Pirate Master, wanders along to see just where she might start her career as a free pirate. What and who will she find in Scuttle Town that might catch her interest?


A risky encounter

That was a good start, but it wasn't nearly enough for her.

As she passed incognito in the streets of a small and unknown town, Risky Boots could not help but crack a little smile as she heard people whisper her name.

''I heard she stole countless loots from sailors...''

''She supposedly have an army of small, dark minions...''

''From what I know, she's really, really sexy...''

No matter the manner in which they spoke about her, listening to gossips, rumors and actual facts about herself amused her to no end. Perhaps, after all, she'd be able to spread her name and overshadow her ancient master and tormentor, the Pirate Master. With a satisfied grin on her face and a cloak covering her up, she scouted ahead in this place, Scuttle Town, in hopes that this might be an area worthy of her presence. So far, though, she hadn't been quite convinced that this was really worth the trip as there seemed to be nothing more than fishes, boats and an engineer named Mimic that could perhaps tickle her stealing fancies. She had been in much richer cities, pillaging and looting whatever she wanted, from gold to diamonds to pretty much anything that caught her interest, and this town did not seem to offer much so far. ''Hey you. Do you know if there's a watering hole or a bar in this place?'' she asked to the first person she saw, a young woman with blonde hair carrying a large bird on her arm.

''There's no such things here, but the closest I can think of is the dance parlor. Everyone goes there to relax or to see some dancers, like my friend Shantae, the town's genie guardian,'' the blonde girl answered, stopping as she eyed Risky with curiosity.

''A genie dancer? Now this I have to see,'' Risky replied, leaving the other girl right there before she'd get smart and perhaps recognize the scourge of the seven seas. Her curiosity piqued due to the fact that she knew for a fact that every single genies had perished when they banished her ex-master, she simply had to know whether one had actually survived, or if a simple dancer thought nothing much about profaning those ancestral and fierce beings that had given so much for the entire world. With both prospects being rather intriguing in their own rights, she made her way to the parlor thanks to some indications, entering the building with a little anticipation on her mind.

The place was simple enough, with low lighting save for the central stage, the only one in fact, being in front of multiple tables and seats. From what she gathered by eavesdropping, it was customary to throw gems on the side of the stage when a dancer really pleased her crowd, to encourage her to come back and to try harder the next time, if there was one. Ordering a drink and sipping it, she could see that some dancers, while talented, didn't quite hold a candle to what she had seen in other places around the world. With many styles and a plethora of difference in terms of allure and grace, she had seen better as she began to despair a little if this was supposedly one of the main spots in town. She hadn't seen this genie dancer yet, but having seen the level displayed in front of her, even an average dancer would look amazing to those ignorant masses. All of their movements were focused on their stomach, hips and a little on their upper body, making it so they seemed either rough or awkward to her eyes. Finishing her drink, she got ready to leave until the crowd, usually quite loud, began to silence itself, as if a grand event was about to happen. There was apparently some kind of schedule here, one that she was oblivious about, with everyone showing a smile of delight or wicked glee, with something magical just about to happen...

Then she showed up.

Considering the reactions, the person who just arrived on stage was most assuredly Shantae, the genie she had been informed about. Rather pleased by her appearance, Risky could not deny the appeal of the young woman in front of her. Wide hips, long silky smooth purple hair, a curvaceous body along with tanned skin that seemed nearly perfect under the spotlight. What made her even more attractive, though, was the earnest smile on her face as she got to the center of the stage. Some of the other dancers seemed to be much more business-like, not exactly enjoying themselves yet trying to simulate happiness all the same, making them appear a bit cold. Some seemed mischievous, relishing the fact that people watched them and were severely turned on by their performance, giving them more gems to satisfy their greed. This one, though, seemed to genuinely be content in being here and to dance for everyone. Sitting back down to at least understand what this genie was all about, Risky made herself comfortable, if only to see if she had been right in her assumption that this Shantae was merely a little better than everyone else.

How wrong she was...

Right off the bat, the genie was swaying her hips in a way that was fluid and coherent with the rest of her bodily motions. Her arms, her weight and every single movements seemed to be fully understood and calculated to a perfection. With a playful and amused look on her face, there was a certain purity of purpose in her dance, which made it all the more alluring for everyone, including Risky. Her hair swished from left to right, counter-balancing the hips going from to right to left as her red puffy pants seemed to only help in capturing the warmth of the performance she was giving. With her hands clasped together and her arms only adding a sense of balance to her sways, the crowd immediately began to throw gems her way, cheering her through silence and clear monetary encouragement. Risky, though, was merely speechless in front of this sublime spectacle.

Dancers and artists from other lands paled in front of her. There was some kind of magic backing her, some form of mesmerism that caught everyone in the beauty of her motions. This Shantae was not doing this for money, that much was clear. She was sharing her talent with everyone, as she began to bump her hips and chest as the tempo changed, with everyone beginning to clap their hands to suggest a rhythm, caught in the temptation to participate along with her. To her surprise, the offer was simply irresistible for Risky too as she clapped her hands as well. Parts of her were already seduced by this dancer, by her grace and by her seamless enjoyment as everyone rose from their seat, with Risky following them along.

Egyptian twirls, belly rolls and multiple complex moves followed each other, with Shantae keeping her audience captive to the charm of the art that was belly dancing. The hue of her golden jewelry, the trepidation that could be felt along her body and the look she gave everyone told that this was bliss for her as much as it was for them. There was sensuality, even a touch of eroticism in this, yet the sheer beauty and happiness emanated cut through that to give out a near divine experience for Risky. With those skills and this pure appearance, she now had no trouble believing that this Shantae was indeed a genie. She could easily match the descriptions told about their power and their pretty appearance, about their charm that seemed to soothe and calm everyone around them. Her eyes glued to the performance, Risky could take no more as she even took some of her loot and threw it on the stage, too caught up in this to properly care that she was giving away some of her treasure away. This dance, Shantae herself, were worth it.

Time slowing down to a crawl, she could then feel that Shantae's gaze met with hers as Risky saw the most heartwarming, cutest smile that she had ever been privy to. Her heart beating in her chest at an accelerated pace, the moment lingered on as those blue eyes nearly hypnotized her on the spot. Whether it was due to Shantae actually paying attention to her for a long period of time or because her perceptions were twisted by such an unique experience, Risky cared not as she basked within this unique pleasure, savoring it for all it was worth.

Eventually, the moment ceased as Shantae stopped her dance, soliciting an ovation from everyone as she bowed in respect, still smiling with delight as she grabbed the gems quickly before going away from the stage. Speechless and with her heart beating rapidly still, Risky got up as she went away from her table, going for the exit.

''She'll be here every single day, you know?'' the receptionist said to her, winking at Risky as she apparently knew instantly that the expression beneath her cloak was one of awe. Disbelieving how impressed and absolutely enthralled she was with this Shantae, Risky went out of the parlor, unable to take much more as she went away from Scuttle town, her mind still dead set on the fascinating sight she had been blessed with during her trip.

As it turned out, there was a valid reason why to go to this town after all. Now, she'd only need a reason to come to this town and try to see the genie in a much closer manner now.

Well, she always did need a steam engine...Perhaps the engineer they spoke about had one?


End file.
